Sun and Moon Princess
by Vamplov
Summary: Blossom is the beloved Sun Princess and Buttercup is the forgotten Moon Princess. They sing about their sad separation and how they feel for one and other. *I do not own the songs or characters.*
1. Blossom's Princess Lullaby

Sun and Moon Princess

Blossom's Princess Lullaby

In a great Kingdom live two princesses. They were sisters and cared for each other deeply. The ruled over the world making the sun rise and set for the rising of the moon. No one knew the parents of these two lovely princess only that they been around since the beginning of time. Dormant they slept till one day a man set them free. Young where they and unsure of the world. The man raised them but he did not have the immortality these princesses had and soon he passed. Leaving behind two princesses that look no older than 12 years old. As the years past the people grew to love them and the Sun Princess that was also known as Blossom was loved more.

Over the years as the princesses turn to the age of 18 the Moon Princess that was known as Buttercup felt like she was in the shadow of her sister and soon she turned on Blossom. The Shadow taking control of her mind and heart. As she seek nothing but vengeance. A grand battle took place pitting sister against sister. In the end the Moon Princess was banish to the moon as her prison. Blossom knew this was all her fault and every night she would stay up and look up at the moon. Keeping it company.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a princess who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no princess  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Soon did that princess take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish princess did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Buttercup, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...


	2. Buttercup's Solitude Lullaby

Sun and Moon Princess

Buttercup's Solitude Lullaby

Deep in the night sky the Moon Princess watches the world. Trapped in the prison her own sister had put her in. Her power growing stronger as her hate and sadness grew even more. Shadow creature following her every step as the fed on her soul. Slowly but surely she would one day be killed by them. But she was strong willed and refuses to die before she had her revenge. When the sun rises she would only see it for a moment before it vanished from her sight. The night stars as her only light in the endless night sky. But something in her hurt. Something deep down made her miss the olden days. Those thought would soon be wipe away by the images of her sister gaining praise.

She roared out at the night sky making even the stars shake. She would soon return to that world and finish what she started. Once she did have a friend, someone that understood her night. But that friend was but a mere mortal and soon even that was taken from her. No one could forever understand her night, her sadness and loneliness. She was alone and that's what she accepted.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind

How could you have sent me away?  
I sit here and gaze into stillness alone,  
The darkness and silence pervade

But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade  
Of power, and glory, and praise  
Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies  
The stars will recount my last days

Once was a princess whose moon shone so bright,  
The stars were in awe at its glow.  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no person  
who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show"

Yet where were they all, her subjects she never  
Caught sight of once shadows did fall  
Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream  
Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all

Wait now, sun princess, The night will arise  
So keep not my moon in its place,  
Blossom my judgement was not yours to give,  
And soon now we'll both meet our fates.

Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Sister, your deed hurt much more than you know  
The time for my vegeance is nigh

The beams of another cast brightly on others,  
whose love and affection it drew  
And there that moon princess watched, shunned by the world,  
as hate filled her heart and unhappiness grew

"Why don't they adore me?" she thought  
to herself, as the other had no right to boast  
And that selfish princess did nothing to stop  
The destruction of I who had needed her most

Wait now, sun princess, the night will arise  
So keep not my moon in its place,  
Blossom my judgement was not yours to give,  
And soon now we'll both meet our fates.

Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Sister, your deed hurt much more than you know  
May guilt plague you for your great crime  
For the time of my vegaence is nigh

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray

My pain grows, I can't know  
Are you still the same?

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe behind your veil of sunlight  
You know not my sadness, pain, nor care  
And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there

Sleep...


End file.
